


Disaster Blonds

by notaperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous place in canon, Bucky is also a disaster in his own way, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Steve and Clint are disasters, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaperfectsoldier/pseuds/notaperfectsoldier
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Clint take a walk through Brooklyn. Steve and Clint share a moment and Bucky comes to a realization.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, ameriwinterhawk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Disaster Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were imagining Steve having the TFA moment where he’s pointing out all the places he got beat up to Peggy, but with Bucky & Clint instead. We figured Clint probably got beat up in some of the same alleys. Then this happened. 
> 
> This is the first real creative writing I’ve done since high school (except for homework when I was briefly a writing minor), but I was so inspired by the incredible writers who create for this ship (and Winterhawk, amerihawk, and Stucky) that I had to try. Not betad, all mistakes are mine.

Spring was in the air in Brooklyn. Commuters rode the subways in light sweaters, leaving hats and scarves at home. Local cafes displayed colorful signs declaring the beginning of iced coffee season. In an older part of Brooklyn, James Buchanan Barnes had an epiphany.

“Hey! Buck, check it out, this used to be the old movie theater!”

“I remember, we used to sneak into movies any chance we got.” Bucky’s memory was returning more and more each day. He loved when his memories involved Steve, but the good memories often mixed with the horrors of his past. Steve was dragging Bucky by the hand, excited to poke around. Clint held Bucky’s other hand, a lopsided grin spreading across his face as their supersoldier led the way. 

The trio came to a stop in front of the building. The old theater had been repurposed over the years. The vintage building held a department store, garish ads hanging where posters once were. The old and new clashed in Bucky’s mind and he blinked hard to bring himself back to reality. 

Steve pointed to the alleyway behind the building and declared “I got beat up in this alley! Multiple times!”

“That ain’t something to pride yourself on, Rogers,” Bucky replied, eyes narrowed. At the same time, Clint turned to the duo.

“Hey! Me too! I’m pretty familiar with the dumpster over there.”

Steve and Clint exchanged bright smiles and high-fived. Bucky let go of his boyfriends’ hands and staggered back. As the two blonds exchanged stories of past escapades, he looked back and forth between them. 

Both tall blonds with blue eyes.

Both the embodiment of sunshine when they were happy.

Both stubborn, observant, and self-sacrificing idiots. 

Both too keen to take on enemies twice their size.

“Holy fuck, no.” The words fell from Bucky’s lips, no more than a whisper. He sat on the curb, head dropping into his hands. Bucky Barnes was truly an unfortunate soul. Not only did he have a type, his type was the ever-difficult disaster blond. Somehow he’d found himself in love with not one, but two beautiful dumbasses. 

Clint and Steve noticed the lack of Bucky between them and whipped around, eyes darting frantically until they landed on his slouching shoulders.

“Buck, are you okay?” Clint asked, dropping down to the pavement on Bucky’s left. 

“What’s wrong?” came from Bucky’s right as Steve sat beside him. 

“I’m fine, just realizing I’m going to spend the foreseeable future corralling a pair of idiots with no sense of self-preservation,” Bucky responded, gentle voice softening his defeated posture. 

“Why do I feel like we should be offended?” Steve asked. 

“No, no, see, I chose this. I knew you were trouble, both of you, and I picked you anyway. Bucky Barnes, disaster blond magnet. But honestly,” Bucky looked from one set of bright blue eyes to the other, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at conistantflux on tumblr if you’d like! 
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend for Bucky’s perfect reaction to his disaster blonds :)


End file.
